Unexplainable Darkness
by tablekorner
Summary: Dark-ish!Cedric. Cedric lives AU. Cedric can't fathom senseless killing, and is having a hard time coming to grips with nearly being a victim. But as he recalls his survival, the killing curse that saved him and the power he felt flow through him, he may.
1. Chapter 1 The Killing Curse

**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. For the purposes of this story, two major things are changed. Cedric lives, and he does so by blocking the killing curse with one of his own.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Unexplainable Darkness**  
>Summary: <strong>Dark-ish!Cedric. Cedric lives AU. Cedric can't fathom senseless killing, and is having a hard time coming to grips with nearly being a victim. But as he recalls his survival, the killing curse that saved him and the power he felt flow through him, he may understand that need for power.**  
>Rating: <strong>T (Subject to change in later chapters)**  
>Word Count:<strong> 1920

**CHAPTER 1 || The Killing Curse**

**Cedric's POV**

Upon landing the cup was sent flying from mine and Harry's hands. The first thing I noticed was a heavy panting, looking over at Harry I watched him as he began to stand up.

"You okay?" I asked

Harry took a moment but he looked down at me, "Yeah … you?" he replied

I rolled over and began to push myself up, not expecting the oncoming dizziness. Slower this time I managed to stand completely up and slowly moved forward. My hands dropped to my hips as I examined our surroundings.

"Where are we?" I wondered completely confused

There was no answer. I could feel Harry was just as confused. Turning to the right a bit and continuing my slow movement I was faced with a grave marker. A sculpture of what seemed to be a reaper, with wings.

"I've been here before." Harry finally replied

As I came up on the cup I dropped down in front of it.

"It's a portkey." I grinned as I looked back at Harry who was mostly blocked by the sculpture, "Harry the cup is a portkey!"

"I've been here before." He replied almost immediately, "In a dream."

I stood up and made my way towards him, "Cedric … we have to get back to the cup!" He was examining the name on the tombstone, "Now!"

"What are you talking about?" Slight worry in my voice

Then our heads snapped to what appeared to be a crypt as a door began to creak from the inside. A short pudgy man worked out from inside the door. Harry began to yell in pain as a pot I vaguely noticed erupted with flames beneath it. I quickly dash towards Harry as he began to clutch at his forehead and he dropped forward onto his knees, one hand to the ground.

"Harry!" I yelled as I dropped next to him, "What is it?"

"Get back to the cup!" He yelled

Looking back I found the man advancing on us, he was carrying something in one hand but it was covered with something. Forcing myself to my feet and away from Harry, despite my instinct to try and help him right that second, I raised my wand at the oncoming man.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I hollered, recognizing fear in my own voice

I hadn't even realized I was feeling scared until this very moment. Not knowing what exactly was going on, but somehow deep inside I realized this couldn't be part of the tournament. Someone had to have rigged the cup or something. There was no way something like this would be allowed in the tournament, Harry left screaming in agony on the ground, surely that would be taking things too far.

"Kill the spare…" A raspy voice came from the bundle in the man's hand

Anger over took me in that moment as I saw the green light shine from the man's wand before hearing the start of his spell. Pure and utter anger shot through me like wildfire and it didn't cloud my judgment or thought process. It did the exact opposite. It alerted me to the only option I knew that left me with a possibility of surviving, as small as it might be.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" We screamed, not so much in unison but with less than a second delay on my part, "NO!" I was less aware of Harry's worried scream

The next thing I knew I felt large amounts of something … something I had no idea of how to explain. It retained a feeling of power but to a sick twisted degree. The strange thing was it felt like I was welcoming it subconsciously. Like my body was choosing to allow it to fuel me while my mind had no control, only realization. Then it all suddenly exploded out of my wand leaving my body feeling drained … wanting … and most importantly, empty.

The flash that emitted from my wand was such a frightening sight. I was terrified to watch it come out of my _own_ wand. The fact that it was something with the intention of murder, something of pure evil, was sickening, and I had to fight the urge to collapse to the ground in shame and weep.

Watching as the spells met center of the man and me, I was thrown back by the sheer force of what erupted. The spells had collided and both had been nullified with a shockwave of pure power. As I lay on the ground from the blast I shivered from the darkness of the whole event, especially the shockwave and my own casting of the curse. Quickly I rolled over and rose to my feet, I turned to the man who was having more trouble as he was trying to pick up his bundle at the same time.

"BLOODY BASTARD!" I screamed as I moved towards him wand raised

"Run Cedric! Get back to the cup and get Dumbledore!" Harry yelled

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Seethed out my mouth, but I was shocked as I was not meaning to cast that curse or anything for that matter

The blast had thankfully missed but the man sat in shock not daring to turn around. Deep down I knew myself to be disappointed with the miss, I also knew I was disappointed with casting the curse in for_ second_ time in first place. The wanting for that darkness was so much stronger this time, I nearly gave in to it and casted the killing curse for the third time until…

"CEDRIC STOP! It's me he wants! Get Dumbledore and tell him it's Voldemort!" Harry screamed

Looking at him in shock of his words I was met with his face and he appeared even more shocked then I felt. I frowned, for myself and somewhat to him telling me to stop. I wanted to kill him, and I use _wanted_ for a reason. Now I felt horrible, and pathetic for sinking to the same lows as some run of the mill Death Eater. Even if the wanting to kill him and to use the curse was past tense, it hadn't completely gone away. It slowly receded from my core, but remained in my body. I inwardly admonished myself as I turned to follow Harry's instructions but was taken aback by how tired I really was after the second cast. My whole body felt drained and I struggled to run at full speed to the cup.

But I made it. This time I landed to the sounds of cheering all around, music began to play. No dizziness accompanied me this time since I was prepared for the cup being a portkey and wasn't taken by surprise. I managed to bring myself to my knees and looked around, they all clapped loudly and cheered and I just frowned. I clasped my hand tightly on the cup and held it to my stomach to keep it from anyone.

"DIG-GO-RY! DIG-GO-RY! DIG-GO-RY!" Was heard above all, and I couldn't stand it

I did not deserve any of what was happening now. I left Harry, and I casted an unforgivable. I felt so _Slytherin_. But above that I was disgusted with myself, coming so close to murder. People started down the staircases as I stood.

"DUMBLEDORE!" I yelled, in rage

How could this happen, how could we end up in that graveyard. At that moment I needed someone else to blame, anyone and I wouldn't want to be the first person to rub me the wrong way in this moment. Dumbledore had met me half way and we were swarmed by the crowd cheering, but the ones close up noticed something off. I must have looked pissed. Any hands that had been patting me on the back had dropped, and I just wished the cheering would cease as well.

"Cedric, what happened? Where's Harry?" He asked

"WHAT HAPPENED WAS THE WHOLE THING WAS RIGGED!" I screamed at him, causing more and more people around to catch on to something being wrong

Dumbledore placed his arm on my shoulder but I smacked it off and backed away from him. "Don't touch me!" I hissed

"Cedric, explain what you're talking about." He replied

"The cup was a portkey! It brought us to some graveyard where I was almost killed!"

By now the music had stopped and the cheering had completely died down as people tried to listen. Whispers were all around me.

"Where's Harry?" He asked but it was obvious he knew the answer

"He said it was Voldemort, and that I had to run and get you because he only wanted him." I said a little more calmly

"BACK AWAY! Everybody give us some space!" Dumbledore yelled as he did a full circle motioning to the crowd

People listened to Dumbledore's orders and more room was left open as some professors, the minister, and my parents squeezed through.

"Dumbledore what's happened?" Fudge asked

McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, and Mr. Weasley came up to Dumbledore who whispered something to them. They all, but Snape, pulled back in shock.

"Cedric, put the cup on the ground." Nodding as I followed his instructions

Dumbledore whispered something to Fudge before telling everyone to get back to the castle then him, McGonagall, Snape, and Mr. Weasley all took hold of the cup and they all ported back to the graveyard, I just hope it isn't too late.

Hagrid had gathered the rest of the professors and they along with Fudge immediately started to send the students back to the castle. My parents had grabbed me and started leading me away they asked me what was going on and I told them, leaving out the part of using the killing curse. My father told me to take a seat and wait for him as my parents started to help send people back to the castle.

"Cedric!" I heard someone call a moment after my parents departed

I looked up to find Harry's friends, which included the Wealey's and Granger.

"Where's Harry." Ron Weasley asked as I stood

"Probably dead." I muttered tiredly

"What's that supposed to mean, what happened!" He yelled looking downright furious

"The cup, it was a portkey. Someone must have rigged it. We grabbed it at the same time and were attacked. Harry told me to get Dumbledore so I did."

All bodies froze in front of me. Fred, George and Ron all had dropped jaws, Ginny's lips pursed and Hermione looked shocked and confused. It took a minute before anyone said anything

"You just _left_ him!" Ron yelled

Until now the guilt hadn't even registered, but with those four words it washed over me. But before I could say anything I was spun around from a punch to the face and landed on my hands and knees. I looked up to watch as he proceeded to kick me in the gut and both Fred and George looked like they were about to take a turn before Ginny and Hermione were struggling to hold the three back. The few remaining students stopped leaving and stared in shock.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled as I stood back up

Grabbing my wand I pointed it at them, it was instinct really. They all stopped struggling and stilled.

"Stop it, that's enough!" Someone said forcing my wand down

It was Moody and Hagrid. "You five, back to the castle now." Hagrid said pointing at the others

"Come with me Diggory." Moody said as he gripped my shoulder

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know. I'm currently debating on how 'dark' to make Cedric, but I have a few ideas. His personality for sure is going to change a bit and eventually it could be a lot, he's also going to be pushing people away and I haven't decided on what social status (if he is still liked, even if pushing people away and his more negative attitude) he'll have within later chapters. At the moment I have no decision on if there will be a pairing for him, but some other ideas involving some characters. If there is an end pairing for Cedric it'll most likely be Cedric/Hermione.**


	2. Chapter 2 Deletrius

**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. For the purposes of this story, two major things are changed. Cedric lives, and he does so by blocking the killing curse with one of his own.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Unexplainable Darkness**  
>Summary: <strong>Dark-ish!Cedric. Cedric lives AU. Cedric can't fathom senseless killing, and is having a hard time coming to grips with nearly being a victim. But as he recalls his survival, the killing curse that saved him and the power he felt flow through him, he may understand that need for power.**  
>Rating: <strong>T (Subject to change in later chapters)**  
>Word Count:<strong> 3815

**CHAPTER 2 || Deletrius**

**Cedric's POV**

Professor Moody lead me to his room, he closed the door and slid the curtain over as he helped me settle. After taking a seat Moody stepped towards me bringing a hand to my shoulder. He was looking pretty concerned for me.

"Are you alright Diggory?" He asked

"Apart from exhaustion, yeah I'm fine." I replied. He stared at me, clearly waiting for me to continue patiently. "The cup was a portkey. Someone must have bewitched it."

"What was it like?" He started to stand keeping his eyes fixed on mine, "What was he like?" Of course I was generally confused.

"Who?"

"The dark lord." He whispered. Moody walked around the chair as he continued. "What was it like, to stand in his presence?"

I thought about it for a moment as I listened to Moody's footsteps stop. "Cold, and incredibly terrifying. Even before Harry said who it was." I replied. The faint sound of Moody groaning made me pause for a moment before continuing. "For a moment, I thought I was going to die. But it saved me, my anger. I focused my anger on surviving, and for once didn't suppress it." I continued

A curtain was whipped open causing me to stand up and turn. Moody was rummaging through a box of some glass judging by the clinking of it. "Are you okay Professor?" I made a small advance towards him. His head shot back as he gasped. "Professor?" I said from arm's length away as I reached for him.

"Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?" He asked not turning

_Graveyard_

Pure shock locked me in place. There was a brief moment of silence before I slowly backed up as I reached down for my wand making sure to put a good amount of distance between us. "How did you know about the graveyard?" I whispered keeping my eyes on every bit of movement he made.

He turned slowly keeping a straight face the whole time. "Marvelous creatures, dragons aren't they." Quickly he moved to a cabinet and started searching its top. "Potter telling you about them came as a shock, but do you think he would have found out about them if it hadn't been for me?"

"So you told me about the egg knowing I would tell Harry?" I asked. "_Hufflepuff honesty._" He mocked as he moved towards another cabinet

"So you were playing us the whole time. You're the one who rigged the cup." I said

He turned around pointing to his head. "So it was all you. Harry in the tournament, Krum trying to kill me in the maze…" The rage was slowly returning. Moody had tried to kill me.

"Well you got in the way, collateral damage." He spat in a fit of anger

"I'll kill you." I simply said raising my wand. Something in my voice most had been intimidating because he was looking at me in shock, or maybe it was just written on my face that I meant the words. The fact that I was violently shaking couldn't have helped the situation either. Tunnel vision was how I was seeing Moody now, everything but him was a blur. He reached for his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" I spat.

Moody immediately dived out of the way nearly falling over with his limp and the cabinet he was standing in front of exploded sending glass everywhere as the curse collided with it. Quickly Moody raised his wand, "Expulso!" a small burst shot towards me.

I flicked my wand across the front of me. "Protego Duo!" the curse was reflected by my charm leaving Moody barely able to escape it's path. Before he could react I cast an attack catching him completely off guard. "CRUICO!"

Moody immediately fell to the ground unable to break his fall as his limbs shot out and curled around his body. Unlike in his class where he used the spell, his cries were pleasing. The thought that this man who had tried to kill me was in unbearable pain was turning into the highlight of my year. Moody was violently shaking and whirling all over the ground. After a couple of minutes his screams of pain were slowly dying down and soon were nearly inaudible though his mouth remained to appear as if he was screaming. Then his body started to quiver, all too differently than his previous trembles. After a moment his entire shape was reformed, a smaller man was left in his place. I lifted the curse and before he could react I ran forward and planted a full kick to his ribs, not that he'd be able to do anything anyway.

"Well this was not what I was expecting … Polyjuice potion?" I said more to myself as I bent over dropping to one knee in front of him. "How was that for a lesson Moody or whoever you are … Did I pass?" I asked as I grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look at me

"Was it crippling? It sure sounded intense. So who are you than, if not Moody." It looked like he was trying to speak as he opened his mouth, but all that came out was a gasp of pain. That's when the door burst open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape rushed in freezing at the site before them. I looked up as I slowly stood up putting my wand away.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Barty Crouch Jr." He said as he took a step forward and with a swift move of his arm ushered me behind the Professors. "Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find their missing a prisoner. Take Mr. Diggory with you."

With that McGonagall wrapped an arm over my shoulder and rushed me out, "I'll be welcomed back like a hero." I heard the hoarse muttering of Crouch. "Perhaps. Personally I've never had much time for heroes." Dumbledore said as I heard him begin to follow

"I'll see to Mr. Diggory Minerva." Dumbledore said as he then began to guide me down the hall. After a short walk we ended up in his office. Dumbledore had been sitting down for nearly five minutes without a word. "Professor. May I ask what you need from me?" I finally broke the silence.

"Let me see your wand Cedric." I froze and apparently it was extremely noticeable since he raised his eyebrows in a curious manner

"My what sir?"

"Your wand, I would like to get your side of what happened to night so that I can compare it with Mr. Potters." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it would have been at a time, but at this moment I was generally reluctant as I released my grip on the wand into his. "Of course sir."

Dumbledore held my wand in his hand for a moment while he eyed it with such intensity that it immediately worried me when he seemed to grow disappointed. Then without a word of his reasoning for needing my wand, not that I needed one, he handed it back over. "So what happened Cedric?" He asked

"The cup, it was a portkey. A man came out, he attacked us but Harry … he was on the ground in pain. I don't know what was wrong with him. Eventually Harry told me it was You-Know-Who, and to go back and get you. So I did, then Moody … I mean Crouch took me back to his office. I figured it out and then we fought and that's when you showed up."

"It looked to me as if you had beat Crouch Mr. Diggory." I frowned, "That shows your potential, the cup was right in choosing you."

"Thank you sir."

"You should expect to see me sometime this summer." He said

"What for sir?" I asked

"You'll find out when the time comes Mr. Diggory." He said as he motioned with his hand a dismissing gesture. Quickly I turned and made my way for the staircase, but before I could get too far Dumbledore called. "Before you go Mr. Diggory, I must ask you to think of our choices."

"Pardon sir?" I replied

"Our choices are what define us Cedric. Make us who we are, and no decision is small. All decisions impact our lives with the same force."

The room grew silent for a moment as he stared at me. Everything about his penetrating gaze seemed to tell me that he knew about what spells I had casted that night. Eventually I looked away and dropped my head, not completely out of shame but of fear as well. Would he accept what I had done and keep it to himself? Well of course he wouldn't accept it, but he might decide to leave it be. Turning back around the last thing I heard him say was.

"Might I suggest a Deletrius Mr. Diggory." With that it was clear, he knew. But did this mean he would leave it be? He didn't have to tell me twice because I had already been thinking it, ever since the first Avada Kedavra. As I walked down the stairs and out the entrance I mumbled the spell quietly and slipped my wand in my pocket.

* * *

><p>I had been forced to get checked out at the hospital wing and after examining my body and asking questions Madam Pomfrey had healed the cuts, bruises, and gashes across my body being as those were the only physical injuries I had obtained. As for my exhaustion, she told me to stay the night in the wing, well more like demanded despite my protests of how my own dorm would grant me a better nights rest. It wasn't long after that visitors were allowed to enter and a large amount had showed up immediately. Some to wish me well and some to congratulate me since technically me and Harry both did win. We hadn't heard what was to be done about it yet. Not all of them I had personally known much were just supporters of me, but it didn't matter since most just came and swarmed around as I talked with those from my dorm and house and occasionally offering quick thanks or accepted a request for a hand shake.<p>

Slowly the guests piled out and eventually, to the few remaining housemates disdain, I had requested to be left alone to rest. Passing on a few more handshakes and pats on the shoulder, even a couple of hugs I was finally left alone. Staring at the ceiling with nothing but my thoughts I relished in the exhaustion as I tried to further escape those thoughts. I was definitely not ready to face my own judgment for the last few hours, so the only thing left was to hope this tiredness would quickly leave me sleeping. But of course it wasn't that simple, just as I thought I was going to be allowed a night of peace the doors opened as someone made their way into the wing. I had no idea who it was since I had long closed the curtains around my temporary cot. As it was dark now and I couldn't see anything through the curtain, I had to assume the visitor had stopped behind them.

"Cedric?" I flicked my wand at the curtains to reveal my visitor as Harry. I gestured him to come in and he closed the curtains and took a seat on the wooden chair next to me. As I ran my eyes up and down him I noticed that he had even more cuts and bruises than I was left with, and yet his were unhealed and he somehow escaped a visit to the Hospital Wing. I guess the reason he is here at this time is to avoid a run in with Pomfrey who would force him to get checked out, and scold him for not doing so himself.

"Hey Harry." I said as I sat up with a smile

The boy looked sad and worried. But when he looked up at me and caught my smile he frowned and looked a little angry and disappointed. After a moment of silence it was clear he wasn't going to reply. He looked to be in deep thought with his frown firmly implanted on his features as he sunk his head back down and continued to stare at the ground.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked shooting him a confused look. To my surprise his head shot up and he glared at me looking furious. One of his hands was fisted on the seat of the chair and white knuckled from the tight grip. I shot an eyebrow up as I began to question him only to be interrupted.

"Harry…" I started. "How can you remain so calm, and not be the slightest bit angry at me?" He hissed through gritted teeth. Frowning now as I slowly brought my hand up and ran it through my hair as I thought of what to say. Truthfully I had no idea what he expected me to be angry about. "Can you elaborate on what exactly it is I should be angry with you about?"

"It's because of me that you almost got killed!" He said on the verge of yelling. At that I had thrown my blankets off and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I can't believe he was blaming himself. It was in no way Harry's fault. I leaned over the edge as I brought a hand up onto his shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes. As my palm made contact with his shoulder he winced a bit but I just gripped tighter.

"Listen here Harry. In no way do I blame you for tonight…" I started. "But it was my fault that the tournament was rigged! They were after me!" I raised my eyebrows and hissed out a loud "Quiet!", "Don't interrupt me again. As I was saying, I don't blame you Harry. It was not your fault so don't blame yourself." I could see the doubt in his face and the unwillingness to do so, "You can't blame yourself Harry, because it is not your fault that _Death Eaters _want to kill you. It is not your fault that they, in their action to bring You-Know-Who back rigged the tournament to get to you. It is not your fault Harry, that they considered me _collateral damage_. I don't blame you Harry, you can't help it that all these bad things happen to you. You can't help it that it affects those around you." His frown was replaced with a small smile, but it was clear he was still reluctant to not accept the blame. I'm sure he was still going to blame himself despite my feelings on the matter.

"Thank you Cedric." I released my grip on his shoulder and leaned back to a straight up sitting position and let out a grin. "Is there anything else you needed? Maybe there's something else you're beating yourself up over that you shouldn't be?" He laughed as he shook his head

"What are we going to do about the cup?" He asked. "Split the whole thing Harry." I replied. Of course he looked reluctant as he yet again frowned.

"Cedric, I shouldn't have even been in the tournament to begin with remember? You were the true champion, you deserve it." He said

"Harry, we both won. We both competed in the tournament and we both grabbed the cup at the same time. In fact, you came back for me. I wouldn't have even been there to grab the cup with you if you hadn't. You deserve the cup. You're the true champion Harry."

"I spoke with Dumbledore." He began with a smirk. "It's already been decided that we will both be declared winners. But you shall be the one to keep the cup. If it wasn't for you Cedric, we would both be dead."

I sighed, "I guess that's fair enough." His smirk turned into a grin and I laughed which caused him to as well. After a minute of laughing it died down, and Harry was once again staring at the floor for a moment. "Harry?" I broke the silence. Harry looked to the right away from me and frowned. "What is it?" I asked as he started to get up

"It's nothing." He said beginning to walk away. I stood up and followed after him. "Come on Harry, I'm not stupid. What aren't you telling me?" I asked as we reached the entrance to the wing. Harry stopped suddenly and without turning or moving his gaze from the floor he replied, "You cast the killing curse." He whispered sounding a little judgmental.

Silenced quickly engulfed the room, neither of us moved an inch. My eyes locked on the back of his head and his on the tiles beneath us. After the longest moment ever Harry began to open the doors. Breaking out of my shock of his words and fear of what it meant I followed him into the hall only to find him walking past his to friends Ron and Hermione, Ron immediately flanking his side but Hermione watching after them as they walked.

"Harry, you're not going to tell anyone, are you?" I asked as he stopped moving and Ron looked back. No one said anything for another moment until I broke the silence. "Dumbledore already knows."

"I won't tell anyone." He said as he began walking again Ron looking back at Hermione who motioned for him to go. When they were finally out of sight Hermione turned back towards me with a worried expression covering her face, which just shouldn't be there no matter how cute it was. I smirked. "What?" She asked frowning but with worry still showing.

"Nothing. Is there something you wanted?" I asked. She looked down at the ground her frown vanishing and her former expression returning as she whispered, "Yes."

"Well let's not sit around all night in the hallway." I smiled as I made my way back into the Hospital Wing. Hermione followed and I shut the doors. She was still staring at the ground and after a minute it was clear she wasn't going to say anything. What was with these people? Am I intimidating to younger years or something? "So, what's up?"

She looked up and managed a smile as she visibly relaxed at my calm tone. I grinned now hoping to relax her a bit more since she still seemed a little tense and she blushed. Crossing my arms I smirked at her for it which made her turn her gaze off my figure before she spoke. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier." She said

"I don't recall you doing anything that requires an apology." I frowned. She moved a bit to the right and stepped back a bit near the window in the corner. She stared at the window for a moment before looking back at me. "Ron, Fred, and George had no right to do that. It was out of line." She said

"Stop it." I said. She looked confused as she blinked. "I respect what you're doing. But it's them that owe me an apology. You can't give one for them." I slowly began moving towards her.

"But they shouldn't have done it…" She began as I stopped in front of her. "They're not your responsibility!" I raised my voice as I pushed her up against the wall hands on her shoulders. My outburst was not just anger directed at her. She was apologizing for them, and they probably didn't even know. The fact that she is her shows that she cares. It also shows that she is naïve and a pushover. This knowledge was what angered me, it made me wonder how many times she's been used by people. How she just allows it to happen as well. I knew the feeling all too well, for my first few years people always got me to help them of course since I did extremely well in most classes, but most of the time it ended it up with me overly helping them. I've been suckered into practically doing peoples projects and homework before. Even making excuses and lying for people despite knowing it wasn't very Hufflepuff of me. It took me some time to get over it once I reached a breaking point at the beginning of my fifth year. I knew it was only a matter of time before she reached her tipping point.

To add to it, her friends lacked the simple respect to do things such as apologize to me for wrong doing and she being so caring decided to take it upon herself to do so for them. What else do they just not care about that she sees to? Hermione gasped when her back hit the wall and she shoved her hands up against my chest but I grabbed hold of each of her wrists and trapped them against her sides. She struggled as she looked up at me in shock. I merely stared at her in anger, but confusion and shock of my own forceful actions as well.

"Get off me Cedric!" Hermione yelled in frustration as she continued to struggle. She whimpered as she pressed her head back against the wall. "Please Cedric you're hurting me." She whined pleadingly. Again she whimpered and started lashing out franticly which finally snapped me out of my daze. Realizing quickly that my grip was slowly tightening I loosened it. I looked up to her face and saw it to be wet, stained with tears. Hermione looked to the corner next to us as she stifled a sob. My grip was sure to leave bruises judging by her reaction.

"I'm … I'm sorry." I whispered

"Just let me go." She replied and I complied. As I released her wrists she brought a hand to the opposite wrist and winced before slowly rubbing it, then she did the same to the other. I turned around and stared at the wall. What on Earth was that? Again my anger got the better of me but this time I took it out on someone who didn't deserve it. Why is it suddenly bursting out of me now? I ran a hand through my hair as Hermione walked by me. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder but she spun and quickly slapped me across the face. I brought a hand up to my check and winced. Hermione's shoulders dropped and she looked as if she wanted to apologize, but she turned and started walking towards the door again. "I'm sorry." I said one more time before she opened the doors and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel as if I need to explain this just so I get no questions on it. Obviously the Crouch/Potter scene is changed. But since Cedric beat Crouch in a duel before the Professors showed up, and he had already changed back as the potion had worn off, no one had known to look for the real Moody because the Professors hadn't known that Crouch was disguising himself as Moody yet. The reason for this is because they had gone to retrieve Harry stalling them from barging into Moody's office, which allowed Crouch to change back and only have Cedric see. But Moody is found I just don't write about it.

Dumbledore realized what happened when Cedric says "So I did, then Moody … I mean Crouch took me back to his office. I figured it out and then we fought and that's when you showed up." He knows from that sentence that Crouch was posing has Moody and he, off screen of course, goes and questions Crouch about Moody shortly after Cedric's departure from his office.

If you have any more questions retaining events in my story just let me know, and let me know what you think so far! I can't imagine much questions though based on the events since not much has happened yet. I also would like to ask how I did with the duel. This is my first every Harry Potter Fanfic and that was the first ever duel I wrote, I hope I properly used the spells? Let me know please, so if anything seems wrong to official HP I would like to rewrite it to be more accurate.

I also have one question, I haven't read any of the HP books, I know! Crazy, I just can't stand the writing style personally. But I've decided to read Goblet Of Fire and then maybe in the future read the rest. So my question is who are some good potential Hufflepuff friends for Cedric? Like real characters that were actually identified as friends, and characters that could have possibly been friends behind the scenes, and characters who you'd like to see from the Hufflepuff dorms.

Let me know please any of this information you can in other to quicken my pass for the next update as I'll have a slight less amount of research, and I am doing research constantly as I write this as to try and keep it pretty straight forward of the actual series without changing anything but a small portion of the story.

**NOTE:** This whole chapter has not been proof read completely yet, only slightly skimmed. I will finish editing later, I just wanted to get an update for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3  Lacero

**A/N: **Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. For the purposes of this story, two major things are changed. Cedric lives, and he does so by blocking the killing curse with one of his own.  
><strong>Title:<strong> Unexplainable Darkness**  
>Summary: <strong>Dark-ish!Cedric. Cedric lives AU. Cedric can't fathom senseless killing, and is having a hard time coming to grips with nearly being a victim. But as he recalls his survival, the killing curse that saved him and the power he felt flow through him, he may understand that need for power.**  
>Rating: <strong>T (Subject to change in later chapters)**  
>Word Count:<strong> 3,280

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3 || Lacero<strong>

**Cedric's POV**

"Come on Cedric, could you move any slower?" Gabriel yelled through the alley

Gabriel Truman is three years my elder, graduated, and a fellow Hufflepuff and Prefect. Currently he had my forearm in a death grip and was dragging me down an alleyway in muggle London. We were meeting up with a member of the quidditch team, Eric Summers. Eric wanted us to join him at some new muggle club that had opened a couple months prior.

"Will you calm down Gabriel; you'd think you've never been to a muggle club before or something." I smirked

He leered at me as I laughed. True both Gabriel and I have been to a muggle clubs before, and so has Eric being Muggle-born, but now he's finally of age and wants to live it up. So he convinced us to join him tonight. Of course it didn't take much convincing.

As we turned around an alley, we were lead to another alley with nothing but a door at the end with a huge flashing sign above it. Gabriel finally released my arm but then shoved his palm up to my chest to stop my advancement. I frowned at him until he finally pulled out the fire-whiskey we had been drinking earlier, with a quarter of the bottle remaining. Smirking he took two big gulps and passed it my way.

"I'd rather not spend more money than I have too to get wasted tonight, so let's just finish this bottle before we go in." He said as I took hold of it taking a quick swig, "All what was that you silly bugger, I thought you were a man Cedric, if only your adoring fan club could see you pussy out." I glared at him before I downed the rest of the bottle in three big gulps.

Gabriel patted me on the shoulder before throwing his arm across it and then continued to drag me to the door.

"That's more like the Cedric I know mate. Now make sure you can do that some more in front of the ladies." He flashed a toothy grin

* * *

><p>It's been a month since I've been home from Hogwarts, and I've been drunk more times than I can count since then. Currently I was mobbed within a group of dancing people, not focusing on my movements at all, but the reasons for my current stupor. Days after the Triwizard Tournament incident, news articles began popping out claiming that Voldemort has not returned and that everything was fine. After that I had decided that I had to step into the light and give my account of the events that night.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about a three days after returning from Hogwarts that I woke up one morning to the first bit of Fudge's denial. The previous night some friends of mine had a small get together at Eric's, and were all waking with hangovers. We were all at the kitchen table, Eric directly across from me next to Gabriel, while I was sitting with Oliver Rivers on my right, and Malcolm Preece on my left. To say that I was angry when reading the headline of the Prophet would be an understatement. Getting overly angry was a common occurrence this summer.<p>

_THE BOY WHO LIES? FUDGE: "ALL IS WELL"_

"What the bloody hell is this shite!" I yelled as I threw the mornings Prophet on the table

"Calm down mate, they're just having it out at Potter and Dumbledore. They only mention you as backing up their statements." Eric replied

I jumped to my feet, causing my chair to fall over. Turning towards Eric I barked out, "How the hell did I backup _these_ statements? I was there, I know what Harry is saying is _true_!"

Rising from his seat, Oliver grabbed my shoulder and cautioned me, "Easy Ced, they just think that you not giving any statement meant that you disagreed with Potters claims."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to change that." I said while grabbing my jacket

* * *

><p>"<em>So you're saying you believe that everything Mr. Potter has claimed is true?"<em>

"_I'm not saying I believe it, I _know_ it is. I was there."_

* * *

><p><em>DIGGORY: "I WAS THERE"<em>

…_What is the truth?..._

…_Who do we trust?..._

…_Is our Minister Fit for the job?..._

…"_All is well" or is it?..._

* * *

><p><em>TWIWIZARD CHAMPIONS VS MINISTER FUDGE<em>

_After statements made by both Twiwizard champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, about You-Know-Who, Cornelius Fudge has brought the mental stability of the champions into question. "The emotional strain of the tournament must have been extreme." Commented Fudge, which brings to question, is our champions truly emotionally damaged from the events of the tournament, or is this just an attempt at misdirection by Fudge?_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Diggory! Mr. Diggory! Do you have a statement towards the rebuttal made by Minister Fudge in today's edition of the Prophet?"<p>

"I have just two." I smirked, "The article had it exactly right. Fudges comments were a simple attempt at misdirection, and I'm appalled he would take such actions as too falsely bring such accusations against simple school students. This just leads me to question exactly how competent our Minister of Magic truly is. Does he really have our safety in mind?"

I finished by leering into the crowd while I scolded them, "I would like for you to please refrain from mobbing me when I'm clearly unavailable in the future."

* * *

><p><em>DIGGORY QUESTIONS FUDGES COMPETENCE!<em>

_After statements made by Cedric Diggory yesterday evening, it is clear that our Triwizard Champion believes our Minister of Magic, one Cornelius Fudge is incompetent. Bringing to light once more the issue of what Fudges true motives are, does he really have our safety as priority? Diggory brings a valid point to topic, why does Fudge appear to seem so worried with school students. So much so that he is going as far as attempting to tarnish the legitimacy of their claims, by questioning their mental stability?_

* * *

><p><em>DUMBLEDORE: DAFT OR DANGEROUS?<em>

* * *

><p><em>WHAT ABOUT DIGGORY?<em>

_Within the recent string of articles regarding our Minister of Magic, Fudge continues to deny any claims of You-Know-Who returning, though he has continuously ignored Cedric Diggory's call of competence with every passing paper. Fudge continues to attack both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore though when Diggory is brought up, Fudge refuses to give a comment._

* * *

><p>"Come on Ced, you look like you're about to pass out mate." Gabriel said as we exited the club<p>

"Yeah, coming from the guy who can't even walk in a straight line!" I laughed

Gabriel and I made our way through the alley. Eric had left us about an hour ago. We were headed to Gabriel's place for the night. "Can I ask you something Ced?"

"I don't see why not." I replied

"What's got you so on edge lately?" He wondered

Abruptly I halted and immediately Gabriel did as well. I averted his eyes as he gazed at me, though before he could question any further he shoved me. "Lacero!"

"Ced, look out!" Gabriel boomed as he shoved me into the wall at the same time as the curse was shouted. As my head smashed against the wall, due to my lack of balance, I gasped. My body slid to the ground, back against the wall, but before I hit the ground I heard Gabriel cry out in pain. I pulled out my wand as soon as I hit the ground, but as I jumped to my feet I caught the sight of two figures stupefying two others. The two clothed in black robes collapsed to the ground. Looking to the others caused me to lower my wand. "Nymphadora?" Tonks immediately leered at me as the two ran towards us, well Tonks ran while Moody tried to with his wooden leg.

The two ran towards us and started checking out Gabriel who had a giant slash across his chest. "We need to get him back to headquarters." Tonks said

"You two, pick him up." Moody said

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled

"You were just attacked by Death Eaters; we're taking you to somewhere safe." Was Moody's short answer

Tonks had started hoisting Gabriel by his shoulder, so I quickly secured him by his other one ignoring his hiss of pain. The next thing I knew we were appariting.

* * *

><p>Tonks and I carried Gabriel through the door as Moody ran ahead. After we followed Moody through the door into what looked like a dining room, we lowered Gabriel into a chair.<p>

"Nymphadora, what … what the hell is going on?" I choked worriedly while glancing around the room. In the room Moody was talking with some dark skinned man wearing purple robes, former Professor Lupin, and to my surprise Sirius Black. Black turned his head in my direction as my eyes widened to my belief, wider than ever before. To my even bigger surprise, all he did was look into my eyes and wink! This was too much for a drunken wizard to take in in the span of ten minutes…

"Where is the closest bathroom?" I whispered to Tonks

"It's the first door across from the stairs, first floor." She whispered back without taking her attention from Gabriel

Immediately I left the room and practically ran up the stairs, I spotted the door and as I pushed it open my name was called. I ignored it and made for the toilet, then proceeded to puke.

"You're covered in blood!" I finally turned to see Hermione in the doorway. I whipped my mouth with one hand as I flushed the toilet with the other, then leaned back against the wall choosing to remain on the ground.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood." I uttered meekly

She frowned while worrying, "Well whose blood is it!"

"My friend Gabriel. They're fixing him up downstairs; it was a simple cutting curse. He didn't lose too much blood."

We were silent for a moment while she avoided my gaze. Then abruptly, "I didn't know you were part of the Order." She whispered

Frowning as I stood, keeping my eyes on hers, "The what?" I asked

Her eyes widened as she turned away, "Nothing." She surmised

I moved forward, and then squeezed past her, ignoring the reaction my drunken body had at our contact and the blush settling on Hermione's face. "I should check on Gabriel."

* * *

><p>So Gabriel was fine and headed home, though I was told I needed to stay, for my safety. Apparently Voldemort wanted me dead, and the fact that no one told me even though Dumbledore was suspicious of it <em>all<em> summer pissed me off and I let my anger known when I exploded on the group in the kitchen and stormed into the ground floors study. If it wasn't for Tonks coming and cooling me down a bit, I wouldn't have heard them out at all, though it did take her a while considering I was angry with her too. Apparently she and Moody were assigned to watch me the entire summer, that feeling that a friend was practically spying on me all summer was extremely upsetting.

Tonks and I had been friends since my first year in Hogwarts, mostly because we were both the kind of people that radiated friendliness. She was easy to get along with, and my circle of friends was vast. Though I always considered certain people within my house to be my true friends, though you can never know who hangs around you for your popularity. That's why Gabriel is my best friend, he was just as popular as me, so I knew that wasn't the reason he stuck by me. Luckily the same can be said about Tonks, though since they've got out of school I haven't got to see much of them, especially Tonks. So to hear that she had been hounding me all summer but never bothered a discrete hello was disappointing.

My parents had been informed of where I would be and I had sent them a letter letting them know I was fine, and this was for the best. Tonks was currently delivering my letter to my parents, and I gave her a list of all my belongings that she should collect for me. It turns out Sirius Black owns the house, and that he is innocent and I have nothing to fear of him. He and I talked in the dining room for a good hour, and he is actually great company. Sirius told me to avoid Molly Weasley at all cost, because she would try to get me to help with the cleanup effort. But when he told me what they were cleaning, I went from highly amused to completely intrigued. The purging of all black arts books and dark artifacts within the house, though this being the House of Black I shouldn't have been surprised.

So for the next hour I was rushing through the house rescuing these books. The snap decision shouldn't have sat well with me, but deep down I had the need too. After using two unforgivables and learning that you're dark wizards third most wanted, next to Dumbledore and Harry of course, I didn't have an issue with at least taken a look. After all, the only way I had to fight the darkest curse in existence was in fact the darkest curse in existence. I was really looking forward to looking at the private collection of Black family dark magic as well, since they are considered the darkest family of our time. The bookworm in me loved knowing that my eyes would be on something that barely anyone else as ever seen before. So after going through the house, I collected a good eight books on dark arts, and hid them away under my bed until Tonks could return.

After retrieving the books I had laid upon my given bed when my thoughts turned to Hermione. I needed to apologize to her again, now for before at Hogwarts when I acted completely ungentlemanly, and for earlier in the night when she had the non-pleasure of watching me vomit. It was clear that she was avoiding me since I hadn't seen her all night, and I had no plans on seeking her out while drunk. So after lying around doing nothing but thinking, the boredom kicked in. I grabbed one of the books, one that looked lest like a dark arts book and headed to the study on the ground floor. That's where Tonks found me thirty minutes later after she dropped off my trunk in my room.

"Wotcher Ced." Tonks startled me

"You're back!" I grinned, "Thanks, for getting my stuff mate."

"Oh no problem at all, I'll rifle through your knickers anytime!" She winked as she sat next to me on the couch

"You and your innuendo Nymphadora." She frowned as she swatted the back of my head, "Ouch, there was no need for that." I feigned hurt

"How many times do I have to tell you Cedric?" She pouted

"But as I remember, you found my courage to call you Nymphadora extremely cute." I grinned

"And as I recall, I also said if you continued to do it, I'd break your nose."

"Well when you finally follow through with your threat, maybe I'll listen to you. Besides, your name is beautiful." I smiled

Frowning she avoided my gaze, which lead her eyes right to my book, "Cedric, what are you doing reading that!" She scolded

"Oh don't give me that Tonks, you're the most open minded person I know. Are you really going to get angry over something as little as this?" I asked

"Little, you're practicing Dark Arts Cedric! It doesn't matter what I think, it's what others would think Cedric. The Dark Arts is considered the doorway to a dark path to most people. The prejudice behind Dark Arts is vast. If the wrong people found out Cedric your reputation would be ruined in the eyes of a lot of people." She looked truly sad by the thought, "You also got to remember that you're in the public spotlight big time at the moment. Even though Fudge is trying to pass you over, doesn't mean the public isn't interested Cedric." Her saddened features melted into ones of worry. "You're the last person I would believe to ever turn to the Dark Arts anyway."

"Well relax, I'm just studying. The best way to counter the Dark Arts would be to know them inside and out. Durmstrang has it right with teaching the students. At the moment I haven't completely decided if I will actually practice it, right now I'm just learning about it Tonks. But Tonks, with the threat of death behind me, this may be useful to know since my enemies will be casting these very curses on me."

She looked hesitant for a moment, "I just don't want to see you hurt Cedric, you're pretty much the nicest person I know." She smirked

"Well thanks for the concern Tonks, truly." I smiled

After that we fell into a comfortable silence, while I continued to read the book, she leaned into me and read with me. She held a guarded expression, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking of the content. Though the way she tensed against me on some pages with rather dark spells gave away to her shock again and again. Surprisingly the book lest looking like a Dark Arts book, was rather the darkest thing I've ever read.

"Tonks?" I whispered while leaving my eyes on the page

"Hmm?" She replied without turning her gaze either

"Have you ever studied the Dark Arts?" I asked

"I'm an Auror Cedric." She answered

We fell back into another silence for a couple of minutes before, "There is a whole section of the Dark Arts we need to know of, just to make it as a trainee." She asserted, all while still focusing on the book

I frowned, "But what of on your own, before, and after becoming an Auror." I implored generally curious, and rather frightened at what it might mean for me wanting to learn about the Dark Arts.

Tonks finally looked up when she heard the slight desperation in my voice, though my eyes stuck to the page. She raised a single eyebrow as she answered, "Well, yeah, a bit. Nothing too dark though. I guess I've always just thought it was normal to be curious about all forms of magic."

I smiled, "Thanks Tonks. That was just what I needed to hear."

She grinned, "I think it might be time to hit the hay mate."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I grinned when I looked over at the clock to reveal three am.

"I'm always right Ced." She said while getting up and extending her hand to me which I accepted allowing her to pull me up, "By the way, your breath reeks of alcohol. How dare you go drinking and not invite me!" She winked as she led me upstairs

"Do you stay here to Tonks?" I asked as I stopped outside my bedroom

"Sometimes, like for tonight I'm going to because I'd rather not apparate home. Goodnight Ced." She smiled as she turned around and continued into the room next to mine.

* * *

><p>"Yes Albus, like you suspected they attacked the Diggory boy." Moody said<p>

"As I feared, Voldemort wants Cedric dead for everything he's been doing this summer, possibly for living through their first encounter as well."

"That's the thing Albus, I don't think they were trying to kill Diggory. When they fired the curse, they aimed it for Diggory's friend, despite the fact he pushed Diggory out of the way, it was always intended for the friend."

"What are you suggesting Alastor?"

"I believe they were trying to capture Diggory."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Every character that is a friend of Cedric's in this chapter is a real character, just even less than a minor character. This chapter has been hard to write for me, one of the hardest things I've tried to write in fact. Also it didn't all really turn out the way I wanted it too, and I'm kind of disappointed with some of it. Most of my troubles came from the newspaper parts, in the end I decided to leave what's here, though I wanted it to be longer and more detailed. Let me know what you think.

Also, I love this story so far, because so far I've already gotten to write three of my favourite Harry Potter characters! Can you guess who those three so far are? PS I didn't get a chance to proof read all of this, so I uploaded it anyway and will do that later, because it's been too long since I gave you guys an update.


End file.
